Dear Diary
by regnum
Summary: Trunks and Pan one shot...read it please! I may do a sequel if enough people want me to so review it! I can't tell you what it's about...it'll spoil the surprise! [ Smabbi-san]


# Dear Diary

** **

Disclaimer: DBZ / GT = NOT MINE. The song 'Dear Diary' that is used in this fic is also not mine. If they both were mine, I'm sure I'd be a millionaire right now, not a poor student. ^.^ 

A/N: New fic! Don't worry, Just One Wish is being worked on, I was just inspired to write this story. Plus I've wanted to write a T & P for such a long time. They're just so kawaii! Enjoy the fic and tell me what you think…reviews are always good. My first romance (kinda) it's new territory, be nice! 

~*~

_~* Dear Diary,_

_Today I saw a boy _

_And I wondered if he noticed me_

_He took my breath away * ~ _

_ _

"Trunks-kun!" 

The lavender haired man turned at the sound of his name. Scanning the crowded airport, he smiled politely when a young woman approached him. 

"Trunks-kun?" She asked questioningly, noticing the look of confusion on his face. 

His polite smile gave way to a grin when he recognised her. "Pan!" He exclaimed, giving her a hug. 

Son Pan smiled up at her long time friend. _'All this time and he's still taller than me.' _She thought a little ruefully. And it wasn't as though Trunks was the tallest person in the world. Her Oji-san would probably still be taller than him. _'If we knew where he is…'_ She pushed the sad thoughts into the back of her mind, focusing on the positive. At least she was taller than his father. Pan had to suppress a giggle at the thought of anyone calling the proud Saiya-jin no Ouji short to his face. Needless to say, they wouldn't live very long. 

"Only one bag?" Trunks asked teasingly. 

Pan smirked and patted her pocket. "Capsules." 

"Ah yes." Trunks said with a sigh. "It's the little people like you, my dear Pan-chan that help me scrape out a living byslaving in that office daily. What would I do without the consumers?" He finished, mock-sadly. 

"Whatever boxer-boy." Pan said, rolling her eyes and his melodramatics. "Are we going to go or are we gonna stand around until I become as old as you?" She teased.

_'Still the same old Pan-chan.'_ "I am going to take that as a complement about my wisdom and maturity." Trunks warned. 

"Don't flatter yourself." 

Trunks snorted. "Cute Pan, real cute. C'mon, let's go."

~*~

Pan had to admit, to herself at least that it had been hard. She hadn't expected all the **feelings** to come back as soon as she saw him It had been hard to refrain from throwing her arms around him and kissing him, like she had wanted to for so long. Her crush, which she had, originally, been hard pressed to ignore, had over the past year become a whole lot bigger, a whole lot like love. _'And I thought all that rubbish about absence making the heart fonder was just that, rubbish.'_

When she was young she'd always held to the optimistic hope that he would be her knight in shining armour, he would sweep her off her feet and they'd ride off in the sunset to live happily ever after…as corny and clichéd as that sounded. As she grew older, she'd kept hoping, telling herself that one day he would see her as something more than a brat, something more than a little sister, something more than a best friend. And over and over again those hopes had been dashed. There would always be some other girl. She would always be the adoptive little sister. She could blame her uncle Goten, after all, it was always him that convinced Trunks to go out partying, to meet new girls. But he didn't know. No one knew, not even Bra, her best friend. 

Pan stole a quick glance at the object of her affection. His cerulean eyes were trained on the road ahead, lavender bangs hung half in, half out of his eyes. As though feeling her eyes on him, he turned to her, flashing a quick smile that showed off pearly white teeth. Pan blushed slightly, looking down at her hands again. 

## 'Just a stupid crush…'

_ _

~*~

She was different. And not just physically, although that had been a surprise. She had changed, she was quieter, more reserved almost. _'She's grown up Trunks.'_ He frowned slightly at that thought. Pan had always been the 'little sister' he'd protected. As annoying as she had been at times on their space journey, he'd always looked out for her. And now she had grown up. _'It's not like she'd stay a kid forever.' _He had often felt closer to Pan than he had to his own sister. Maybe it was the whole space odyssey thing kicking in again. 

Trunks recalled the shock he'd felt when he'd realised that that beautiful creature that stood in front of him was actually the 'little girl' he'd thought he would be picking up. She was twenty and absolutely beautiful to him. He blushed, face clashing with hair. Silently he thanked Dende for the fast approaching darkness. She had grown up, and Gohan would probably kill him if he knew the kind of thoughts that Trunks was having. _'How far does this change go?'_ Trunks found himself wondering. _'Will she move on with her life…will she leave her old life behind? Will she leave **me** behind?' _

~*~

"How was Paris?" His voice cut through the silence in the car. Pan looked up surprised.

"Absolutely beautiful." She said dreamily. "It's such a wonderful place and the people there were so nice." 

"So you had a good time?" He hesitated before forcing himself to ask the question that was really preying on his mind. "Did you meet anyone?" He asked in what he hoped was a teasing tone. 

"Not really, a couple of dates here and there." No one guy could really take her mind off Trunks for very long. But she had tried, she had really tried to forget him. "The French are a very romantic people." 

Trunks fought down a blinding jealousy. "Oh?" He replied, forcing himself to sound interested, but not too interested.

"Yeah…" Pan trailed off, drifting into what Trunks assumed were memories of her time in Paris and the romantic Frenchmen that accompanied them. 

The rest of the drive was accompanied by silence. 

~*~ 

_~* Dear Diary,_

_I can't get him off my mind_

_And it scares me cause I've never felt this way_

_No one in this world knows me like you do,_

_So diary I'll confide in you. *~ _

_ _

* One Week later * 

_ _

Pan ignored the sweat dripping into her eyes and concentrated on taking her frustrations out on the punching bag. 

"I hope that's not anyone I know." Gohan said dryly, entering the room. He'd been watching his daughter train from the doorway. 

Pan whirled around, ready to hurl a Kamehamaeha at the intruder. 

Gohan looked at Pan curiously, "A little uptight?"

"Gomen tousan. I was just a little caught up in the training." Pan said apologetically. 

Gohan leaned against the wall casually. "A little? Pan-chan all you've done since you've come back from Paris is eat, train and sleep. Don't you think it's overdoing it just a bit?" 

"Well, I just want to get back in shape." 

Her father put his hands on her shoulders and steered her out of the room. "Pan-chan, take a shower then go out and have fun."  
  


"Demo-"

"No but's." Gohan was adamant. "I'm worried, your kasan's worried, this isn't good for you. I've already told Bra to come over." He gave her a slight push towards the bathroom. "Go." 

"Tousan-"

"Go."

With a sigh Pan gave in. 

~*~

"So why all the training lately Pan?" Bra asked, settling herself down on her friend's bed. "You're starting to behave like my father." 

"I just wanted to get back in shape." Pan said defensively. _'And get my mind of Trunks.'_

"But we've hardly seen you since you came back! Besides, have you seen yourself in the mirror lately Pan? You don't **need** to get in shape." 

"Yeah…" Pan flopped down on the bed beside her best friend. "I've just, kinda, had a lot of things on my mind lately." 

"Ooh." Bra turned over so she was facing Pan. "Spill." 

Pan blushed, "It's nothing." 

"If it was nothing would you be blushing?" Bra teased. 

If possible, Pan got even redder. "I am **not** blushing!" 

"Yeah and I'm not half Saiya-jin." Bra snorted, sounding remarkably like her father. 

Pan threw a pillow at Bra, who retaliated by throwing it back. An all out pillow fight started, much to Pan's relief. 

~*~

_~* Dear Diary,_

_Today I saw that boy,_

_As he walked by I thought he smiled at me_

_And I wondered, does he know what's in my heart?_

_I tried to smile but I could hardly breathe_

_Should I tell him how I feel,_

_Or would that scare him away? _

_Diary tell me what to do, please tell me what to say. * ~_

_ _

"Why do I let you talk me into these things Goten?" 

"What?" The spiky haired demi-saiya-jin looked at his friend innocently. 

"You know what." Trunks glared at his best friend. "I have paperwork to do **and **a very important meeting tomorrow. I don't have time to go clubbing." 

"But Bra asked so **nicely**." Goten told his friend. 

Trunks rolled his eyes, "Goten, Bra asks nicely whenever she wants something. Like us to accompany her while she scopes out the male population of Satan City."

"It'll just be a couple of hours Trunks. It'll be fun. And we haven't really had a chance to hang out with Pan since she got back." Goten patted his disgruntled friend on the back.

Trunks looked at Goten through the mirror. "Pan's coming?" 

Goten looked at Trunks like he was crazy, "Of course she is, Bra says she's been spending all her time training. Gohan wants her to get out so Bra suggested clubbing." 

"Fine." Trunks said with a sigh, trying not to seem to excited at the prospect of seeing Pan again. "I'll come."

Goten smirked, giving his friend a knowing look. "You were going to come anyway." 

~*~

"We're here!" Bra announced. The car pulled up in front of a brightly lit building. Crowds of people were milling outside, hoping for a chance to get in. 

Pan looked at all the people, "Uh, Bra? We're going to be out here for hours." 

"Nope!" Bra said smugly. "We'll just wait for nii-chan and Goten to get here and we'll go straight in. Nii-chan has all these contacts, that's why I wanted him to come along."

"Trunks is coming!?" Pan yelped. 

Bra looked at her weirdly. "Yeah…you know what my dad's like."

Pan didn't even bother answering, it looked as though all the time she had spent ignoring Trunks would be a waste. _'Dende this isn't fair! I'm not over him yet! Well…not completely.'_

~*~

_'Dende what have I ever done to you?'_ Trunks asked silently, the loud music was excessively loud to his superior saiya-jin senses. But that wasn't the problem. The problem was the girl…no the woman out on the dance floor, with a guy that wasn't him. And she looked like she was enjoying herself too. He on the other hand was miserable. _'Pan-chan…'_

She looked beautiful under the strobe lights. Her ebony hair shone and her eyes sparkled as she threw her head back and laughed at something her dance partner said. _'Jerk.'_ Unconsciously, Trunks crushed the glass he was holding, cutting his hand. 

"Nii-chan?" Bra. He didn't want to talk to her. He didn't want to talk to anyone. 

"What?" He asked harshly, ignoring his bleeding hand. 

"You're bleeding." Bra pointed out gently. Her brother had been watching Pan all night. And his mood had gotten progressively worse. _'Hmm…so Trunks likes Pan, this could be interesting…'_

"Huh?" He looked down. He hadn't even felt it. 

"Trunks-kun!" That voice. Music to his ears. He looked into sparkling eyes. "This is Gary." She introduced the man standing next to her, the man whose arm was around her waist. "Gary this is Trunks."

"Hi." Gary smiled cheerfully, extending his hand. Unthinking, Trunks extended his bleeding hand.

"Trunks-kun! What happened?" Pan asked concerned, she grabbed his hand to examine it. 

"Nothing!" He attempted to pull his hand from her grip. He was stronger that her, but he didn't really want her to let go, not really. 

Pan looked into his eyes. "You need to bandage this up, it's kinda deep. Come with me." She pulled him along behind her. Dumbly he followed her. 

~*~

"Uh Pan-chan? Where are we going?" 

"The car. There's some bandages and stuff there." Silently she unlocked the door and sat him down in the passenger seat. She leaned over to reach in the glove box, trying not to think about how close they were. 

Trunks was having problems of his own, Pan was practically sprawled across his lap. _'Dende, I don't know whether to be thankful or mad.'_ He was sure that the little green Namek was having a field day up on Kami's lookout. 

"Here it is." Pan murmured, pulling out a capsule. Expanding it, she began to bandage his hand. 

"Pan-chan?" He hated to interrupt her, she looked so serious and when shelooked serious she looked cute. But then he thought she looked cute no matter what. 

"Hai?" 

"Do you always keep bandages in the car?" 

Pan laughed softly. "This is my family we're talking about. You never know when some evil alien is going to want to take over the world. Bandages always come in handy at times like that." 

"Or a senzu bean." Trunks added, laughing with her. 

"There." Pan patted his hand gently. "Be careful, I'm not a nurse." She looked into his blue eyes and felt herself fall. _'I'm over him, I'm over him…Dende-sama I'm not over him!' _She wailed. She needed to do something. Anything. She'd go crazy if she didn't. Now or never. 

"Trunks-kun?" 

His gaze softened as he looked at her. The glow from the streetlamp surrounded her, making her look like and angel. "Hai?"

"I – I just wanted to tell you, um…" She took a deep breath, "Aitisheru." 

Trunks said nothing for a moment and Pan was worried he hadn't heard her. "Trunks-kun? Did you – did you hear me?" 

"Hai. Hai I heard you Pan-chan." 

"And? I mean, if you don't feel the same way I understand, I'm so much younger than you and – and…I just needed to tell you." She finished softly, tears filling her eyes. _'Baka, he doesn't feel the same way. He never would and now you've ruined your friendship and…and everything!' _

"Aitisheru." It was so soft, she wasn't sure she'd heard it. Trunks heaved a sigh, the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. "Aitisheru." It came easier now. "You don't know how long I've wanted to say that Pan-chan." 

"H-honto?" 

"Honto." He said firmly, pressing his lips to hers. 

She pulled away for a moment, and looked into his eyes. For that moment, Trunks dropped every wall he'd built around his heart and Pan saw the love shining in there. "Aitisheru Trunks-chan." She said again pulling his face close to hers. 

_~* Dear Diary,_

_One touch of his hand_

_Now I can't wait to see that boy again._

_He smiled and I thought my heart could fly_

_Diary do you think that we'll be more than friends?  
I've got a feeling we'll be so much more than friends. ~* _

_ _

Owari

A/N: So? What did ya think? Let me know…fill out the review form below. ^.^ Hope ya liked it. It was kinda sappy I know. It's for the many T&P shippers out there. (Me being one of them.) Arigato if you review.

© 2000

Smabbi-san 


End file.
